Sexy Car Wash (OS, PWP)
by Vicky Strife
Summary: Castiel commet une terrible erreur mais prouvera qu'il sait se faire pardonner... Destiel, crack!fic et lemon ;-) Ne s'inscrit dans aucune saison particulière donc pas de spoilers !


**Bonjour à tou(te)s, je suis de retour pour une courte période ! Avec une fic qui m'a été demandée par pimpiericky il y a de cela bien longtemps... Merci de ta patience, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !^^'**

 **Destiel, aucun spoiler, prend place dans aucune saison particulière, c'est juste de la pure rigolade et du lemon ;)**

 **Rated M, je vous aurai averti(e)s !**

* * *

En se levant cette chaude matinée de juin, Dean avait eu un mauvais pressentiment.

Le lit de Sam était désert mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait; il avait probablement été faire son jogging matinal ou s'acheter un _smoothie_ \- comment diable pouvait-il boire un liquide aussi immonde ? -, pour ce qu'il en savait.

Le malaise qu'il ressentait était plus profond, plus intime, comme si une présence insidieuse l'avait touché pendant son sommeil. Le chasseur s'étira et lâcha un grognement lorsque toutes ses vertèbres craquèrent les unes après les autres, avant de s'approcher de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce en maugréant qu'il prenait de l'âge.

Il écarta le rideau miteux d'une main et ce qu'il découvrit dehors lui fit rater un battement de cœur.

 _Non_.

Il fit demi-tour et enfila son jeans par-dessus son caleçon à toute vitesse.

 _Non-non-non-non-non._

Il mit ses bottes sans perdre de temps à attacher les lacets et ouvrit si brusquement la porte de sa chambre qu'elle aurait très bien pu s'arracher de ses gonds.

 _Bébé !_

Dean traversa le parking du motel en courant et jura lorsqu'il s'encoubla, sans arrêter sa course pour autant.

Quand il arriva devant sa voiture, il lui sembla que son âme quittait son corps. Elle était... Elle était _massacrée_.

 _Ruinée_.

\- Bonjour, Dean, le salua Castiel qui était apparu à ses côtés.

Les yeux vides de Dean se posèrent brièvement sur lui puis sur ses mains.

Elles étaient couvertes de traces sombres que l'ange essuyait avec un mouchoir, content de lui.

Et soudain, il comprit.

\- Cas... Qu'est-ce que...

Ses épaules tressautèrent et il se pinça l'arrête du nez, un rire hystérique au bord des lèvres.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT BORDEL DE DIEU ?!

Castiel frémit et son sourire s'évanouit instantanément. Il ressemblait à un chiot en train de se faire réprimander, mais cela n'apaisa pas la colère de Dean, bien au contraire.

\- Je voulais simplement te faire plaisir, Dean, parce que tu as été mis à rude épreuve dernièrement et-

\- Tu veux que je te dise ce qui est une rude épreuve ?! Ce que tu as fait à Bébé ! rugit Dean en l'empoignant par le col de son trench-coat.

Alerté par les cris, le propriétaire du motel sortit jeter un coup d'œil, une main derrière son dos où, à coup sûr, il cachait un neuf millimètres. Dean lâcha le vêtement et se donna l'air le plus poliment navré dont il était capable en de telles circonstances.

\- Quel est le problème ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda Castiel le plus innocemment du monde dès que l'homme fut retourné dans son bureau.

Dean n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Le problème ?! Le problème c'est que ma caisse ressemble à une putain de vache ! répondit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas trop monter le ton.

En effet, la Chevrolet de '67 était constellée de tâches concentriques grisâtres là où il n'y avait jadis qu'un ciel sans étoiles.

\- Mais tu as toujours dit que tu adorais le bœuf ? se défendit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean craqua; le coup de poing partit tout seul et fut suivi par un gémissement de douleur. _Putain de joues angéliques en béton_.

\- Dans mon _assiette_ , Cas !

\- ... Oh.

\- Ouais, " _oh_ ", répéta Dean avec aigreur.

\- Je... Je suis vraiment navré, Dean... Tout ce que je voulais c'était polir ta voiture. J'aurais dû me renseigner avant d'entreprendre une activité aussi risquée...

\- C'est clair ! Ma parole, t'as utilisé quoi comme chiffon ?!

Castiel ouvrit et referma sa bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau puis sortit timidement une éponge à vaisselle de sa poche.

 _A vaisselle_.

Dean ne savait plus s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Probablement les deux.

\- Cas, pour l'amour de... Je suppose que tu as en plus appliqué le polish avec le côté rêche ?

L'ange hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Le chasseur se frappa le front, abattu. Il n'était pas homme à perdre espoir, mais cela dépassait vraiment toute attente. Castiel chercha son regard, ses yeux azur brillant de culpabilité:

\- Dean, je suis désolé... comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ?

Il avait agrippé son avant-bras pour appuyer ses paroles et le contact de ses longs doigts sur sa peau nue le fit frissonner.

\- Écoute, je vais passer chez un carrossier pour la faire repeindre, y'a pas d'autre solution, soupira Dean.

Son interlocuteur le regardait fixement, attendant toujours sa réponse. Les rayons du soleil sublimaient ses traits et teintaient sa peau de miel, tandis qu'une mer tourmentée se mouvait dans ses iris; les pensées de Dean s'emmêlèrent quelques secondes devant la pure beauté de son visage.

Attendez. Venait-il juste de qualifier son meilleur ami de "beau" ? Mais ça se faisait entre potes, n'est-ce pas...?

\- Dean ?

L'intéressé s'éclaircit la gorge comme un vieux fumeur et libéra brusquement son bras.

\- Ouais, euh, pour l'instant, interdiction de s'approcher d'elle à moins de cinquante mètres et pour la suite...

Une idée aussi saugrenue qu'excitante prit forme dans son esprit.

\- ... Tu verras, finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

L'ange parut déconcerté par le soudain changement d'attitude de Dean mais accepta de bon cœur, heureux qu'il lui pardonne aussi facilement.

Du moins, le croyait-il.

* * *

Personne ne mentionna plus cet incident après que l'Impala eut été restaurée à sa gloire d'antan, à part bien sûr Sam qui lâchait de temps à autre un "meuuuuh" moqueur et qui avait d'ailleurs eu un bon quart d'heure de fou rire quand il était rentré du supermarché pour découvrir son frère et l'ange en chiens de faïence dans le parking du motel.

Les Winchesters avaient continué à chasser, voyageant de ville en ville, parfois aidés par Castiel lorsque des affaires divines ne le retenaient pas là-haut.

Cependant, Sam avait remarqué un changement chez son aîné. Ce dernier semblait plus rêveur, plus distrait. Il draguait moins les filles dans les bars et n'avait plus lavé l'Impala depuis qu'elle avait été repeinte; inutile de dire qu'à force de parcourir les routes poussiéreuses des États-Unis, elle n'était plus très propre.

Sam l'avait interrogé plusieurs fois, en vain. Dean était champion en matière de mensonges et de détournement de conversation.

Un après-midi de juillet, lorsqu'il sentit que son petit-frère s'était enfin résigné à le laisser tranquille, Dean lui annonça qu'il allait laver sa caisse. Sam daigna à peine lever les yeux de son ordinateur portable pour lui répondre un "ok, elle en a vraiment besoin".

Le chasseur acquiesça, prit ses clés et sortit. Une fois installé au volant, il démarra le moteur et partit à faible allure, hochant la tête au rythme de _You Shook Me All Night Long_.

Il était de bonne humeur et il y avait de quoi; il était sur le point d'obtenir sa vengeance.

Il conduisit pendant un peu plus d'une heure jusqu'à une route secondaire dissimulée au beau milieu d'un champ de blé. Là, il s'arrêta et prit son portable pour appeler sa future victime.

L'ange lui répondit à la deuxième sonnerie et il lui donna les coordonnées du lieu où il se trouvait.

Dean sortit de sa voiture et s'arrêta un instant, un bras appuyé sur la portière, pour humer l'air pur de la campagne.

\- Je suis là, Dean.

\- Hey, Cas.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de te rejoindre... ici ? s'enquit-il en étudiant les alentours.

\- Tu dois toujours te faire pardonner, tu te souviens ? répondit Dean d'une voix plus encore plus rauque que d'habitude.

L'ange cligna des yeux, perplexe.

\- ... Oui. Que dois-je faire ?

Dean savait qu'il aurait fait tout ce qu'il lui aurait dit, à cet instant. _Tout_.

Et cela ne devrait pas l'allumer comme ça.

\- Bébé est sale. Lave-la.

\- D'acc-

\- Pas si vite !

Dean se pencha sur l'homme légèrement plus petit que lui, son assurance frisant l'effronterie:

\- Tu vas la laver... Vêtu seulement d'un minishort et de tes chaussures.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, un "quoi ?" muet se dessinant sur ses larges lèvres.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Alors ? J'attends, déclara Dean en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, galvanisé par sa propre audace.

L'ange lui lança un regard indéchiffrable avant de se volatiliser.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Dean sortit une chaise pliable qu'il gardait dans le coffre et l'installa en face de son Bébé. Il patienta ce qu'il lui sembla des heures, l'inquiétude enflant en lui à chaque seconde, accompagnée par la honte et la frustration. Peut-être avait-il été trop loin... Peut-être avait-il choqué Castiel. Ou pire, et s'il ne revenait pas ?

Soudain, un froissement d'ailes balaya toutes ces questions telles des fétus de paille; l'ange réapparut dans l'attirail demandé, un seau rempli d'eau savonneuse dans la main gauche et une éponge dans la droite.

Dean s'était secrètement imaginé cette scène plus d'une fois, pensant qu'il éclaterait de rire mais alors qu'il la vivait pour de vrai, il n'avait pas le cœur à rire.

Son cœur était occupé à tout autre chose, c'est-à-dire pomper tout le sang de son corps pour le rediriger vers une partie bien spécifique de son anatomie.

Parce que Castiel était terriblement _sexy_.

Il portait un minishort en jeans bleu clair avec de courtes franges, ses cuisses musclées menaçant de déchirer le tissu à chacun de ses pas. Il était serré, tellement _serré_ que l'on apercevait ses parties intimes à travers la toile.

Dean ne se lécha pas du tout les lèvres en découvrant ce détail.

Conscient du regard brûlant de désir posé sur lui, l'ange se mit au travail, tournant le dos au chasseur et lui donnant ainsi une vue imprenable sur ses fesses. Fesses rondes taillées dans le marbre et moulées par le jeans de la plus exquise façon. Où avait-il trouvé pareil habit, cela restait un mystère, mais Dean aurait parié qu'il l'avait trouvé au rayon femmes.

Le truc, c'était que cela ne l'avait jamais allumé autant porté par une fille que par _lui_. Il devait avouer que cela lui était arrivé de fantasmer quelques instants sur un soldat baraqué croisé dans la rue ou sur un homme en costard-cravate qui sentait bon le parfum de luxe, mais il avait toujours réfréné ces pulsions.

Ce qu'il était incapable de faire en ce moment.

Il croisa les jambes dans l'espoir de cacher son érection et mordit son poing.

Castiel avait commencé par nettoyer l'arrière de la voiture, forcément. Il voulait garder le meilleur pour la fin. Et Dean n'allait pas se plaindre; il avait le temps.

L'ange épongeait la carrosserie avec application, levant de temps en temps des yeux perçants vers le chasseur, les muscles jouant sous sa peau à chaque mouvement. Il termina le coffre et s'attaqua aux portières, puis au toit en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, plaquant ainsi son torse contre les vitres couvertes de mousse.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que le capot. Castiel s'avança face à Dean, la mousse dégoulinant sur ses pectoraux, juste à côté de ce grain de beauté dont le chasseur ignorait l'existence et il jura dans sa barbe. Il ressemblait à un dieu grec, la sueur de sa peau brillant comme de l'or au soleil, couleur plus chaleureuse encore que celle des champs de blé qui les entouraient.

Un sourire léger sur les lèvres, l'ange passa une main dans les mèches brunes qui collaient à ses tempes et se remit au travail; ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus langoureux et il balançait son fessier de gauche à droite sous les yeux avides de Dean. Mêmes dans ses rêves les plus fous au cœur de la nuit, il n'avait osé imaginer pareil spectacle.

Finalement, Castiel disparut quelques secondes et revint avec un seau d'eau claire pour rincer toute la voiture.

\- Est-ce que cela suffit, Dean ? lui demanda-t-il en posant l'éponge et le récipient sur le sol.

\- Ou-ouais, merci Cas, répondit l'intéressé en gigotant sur sa chaise, ce qui eut le malheur de provoquer une friction sur son érection douloureuse et de lui arracher un grognement étouffé.

Le temps se figea. Castiel fixa Dean d'une intensité sans pareille, puis ses jambes croisées. Et de nouveau Dean.

\- Bien. Parce que je ne t'ai toujours pas fait mes excuses.

Avant que le chasseur ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Castiel le souleva par les aisselles comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un enfant de cinq ans et l'assit sur le capot de l'Impala, la faisant osciller sur ses amortisseurs.

Puis il l'embrassa.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, passionnément, tirant sur sa lèvre inférieure et Dean gémissait, se cramponnant tant bien que mal à sa peau savonneuse. Le baiser était féroce, insatiable mais libérateur; les deux hommes comprirent qu'ils en avaient toujours eu envie, qu'ils n'attendaient qu'une occasion de résoudre la tension qui les liait l'un à l'autre.

Et le fait qu'elle était enfin arrivée les enivrait de bonheur. Toutes pensées cohérentes avaient quitté leur esprit, ils n'étaient plus que goûts, toucher et sensations luttant pour la suprématie.

Dean passa le plat de son pouce sur le téton droit de Castiel, s'aidant du savon pour faire glisser la chair durcie sous son doigt et l'ange gronda au fond de sa gorge.

Tout à coup, il se retira, arrachant une plainte indignée de son amant avant de défaire sa ceinture.

\- Oh oui !

Castiel libéra le sexe suintant d'excitation de celui-ci et le branla à quelques reprises, toute son attention fixée sur la façon dont les paupières de Dean papillonnaient de plaisir, ses longs cils frôlant ses joues parsemées de tâches de rousseur. Mais il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là: il coucha le chasseur sur le capot et s'installa entre ses cuisses.

Une seconde plus tard, une chaleur humide entourait son membre et Dean émit un son qu'il regretterait jusqu'à sa mort.

L'ange le suçait sans relâche, sa langue parcourant adroitement toute sa longueur et insistant sur cette partie juste sous le gland qui lui fit voir les étoiles même si le soleil n'était pas encore couché. Il était un _animal_ qui le dévorait vivant, faisant les bruits de succion les plus obscènes que Dean eut jamais entendu lorsque sa bouche quittait son sexe et le chasseur ne pu tenir plus longtemps.

Il jouit violemment, son dos s'arquant sur le capot de la Chevrolet, des feux d'artifices explosant sous ses paupières closes.

Cependant Castiel continua encore, _l'enfoiré_ , et Dean tremblait de tout son corps encore chamboulé par l'orgasme.

\- Arrête...! Tu vas m'tuer, fils de pute...

L'ange s'exécuta et s'essuya les lèvres d'un air insolent.

\- Putain, Cas, où as-tu appris à faire ça ? demanda Dean en se redressant, à bout de souffle.

\- J'ai appris cela de la babysitter.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est du grand n'importe quoi mais c'était un plaisir de l'écrire et j'espère que ça se ressent à la lecture :) Je tiens à préciser que la blague du boeuf/de la vache était une idée de pimpiericky que j'ai simplement trouvée trop drôle pour ne pas l'utiliser XD  
**


End file.
